


Головоломка

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Когда Кугури снова встретил Нумая, всё неправильное, будто встало на свои места.





	

На начальных этапах отборочных матчи собирали не так много зрителей, и те состояли в основном из двух противоположных сторон — любопытствующих соперников и близких друзей игроков. Команды во время официальной разминки создавали и того больше шума, чем люди на трибунах.

Кугури отсутствие поддержки не занимало. Он проверил тейп на пальцах, сделал пробежку и ударил по мячу вполсилы, чтобы зря не утомлять себя ещё до начала матча — в конце малейшее преимущество может стать решающим.

— Ас Нохеби! Задай жару! — Выкрик прорвался из общего шума, взлетая над всеми остальными.

Кугури обернулся, теряясь на миг в десятке силуэтов, не сразу находя нужный. Перегнувшись через перила, Нумай улыбался — уже не ему, а Акаме, который заметил их раньше. Стоявший рядом Дайшо помахал рукой.

— Не разочаруйте семпаев.

Кугури кивнул, не уверенный, что этот жест заметят, поднял с пола подкатившийся к ногам мяч и уставился на переплетение цветных полос. Кажется, перестарался: пульс до сих пор ещё не вернулся в норму, и от разогнавшейся крови жгло шею.

— Хэй, Кугури! — крикнул Нумай. — Я буду смотреть за тобой.

От его слов, от голоса, оттого, что он пришёл и был здесь, становилось неловко и приятно. Волнительно от свалившейся вдруг ответственности. Чувства теснили друг друга, а Кугури не знал, что должен с ними делать, поэтому сделал как правильно: поклонился, чтобы поприветствовать, и вернулся к команде.

Он слушал тренера внимательно, а взгляд ускользал в сторону, туда, где переговаривались между собой Дайшо и Нумай. Однако с началом матча времени отвлекаться не осталось.

Первый розыгрыш самый важный, чтобы задать настроение, и Кугури собирался сделать его идеальным.

— Отличной подачи! — раздалось из-за спины.

Кугури пропустил голос сквозь себя, не позволяя ему ничего задеть внутри, а когда мяч оказался в воздухе, не слышал больше ничего.

Соперники с самого начала не давали расслабиться, счёт шёл один в один. Приходилось сбивать ладони и колени, и перевести дух удавалось только в тайм-аутах — именно в эти моменты давала о себе знать усталость, тяжестью в мышцах, жаром в лёгких, но и она отступала с возвращением на площадку.

Первый сет Нохеби взяли с отрывом в три очка, второй уже перевалил за двадцать пять, угрожая затянуться. Секунды до следующей подачи будто замерли, Кугури считал свои вдохи, глядя на чёткие силуэты и размытые лица по ту сторону сетки. Запястье неприятно тянуло после сильного съёма: в предыдущий раз, видя, что его прочитали блокирующие, Кугури на долю секунды прикинул вариант сделать отскок, но вместо этого вколотил по мячу как только мог, задевая блок и пробивая в пол. Он сжал кулак, будто пытался задавить боль ещё до её появления, и скоро остались только привычный жар и пульсация в кончиках пальцев.

Со следующим очком их команда взяла победу. На спину Кугури обрушились подбадривающие хлопки, в ушах шумело от чужих голосов. Он сам молчал, но улыбался, тыльной стороной кисти вытирая пот с лица. Вспомнив, Кугури поднял взгляд к трибуне: семпаи, должно быть, радовались не меньше их самих. Но там, где они стояли, теперь толпились парни в незнакомой форме. Некоторое время Кугури растерянно осматривал ряды сидений, пока его не потянули в сторону для традиционного рукопожатия и на поклон благодарности зрителям.

Уже когда они с командой, собрав вещи, выходили из зала, Кугури отстал и потому сперва услышал, а только потом увидел, что и Нумай, и Дайшо ждали в коридоре.

Дайшо подпирал стену, сдержанно улыбался и пожимал руки подлетевшим третьегодкам. Нумай обогнул их, направляясь вперёд, приближаясь стремительно. Он буквально сгрёб Кугури, забросив руку на плечи, прижал к себе так, что в нос ударил запах дезодоранта и более слабый — уличной пыли, осевшей на его шее.

— Я в тебе не сомневался. — Едва сказав это, он отступил, переключая внимание на других, оставляя Кугури фантомную тяжесть на плечах и ускоренно бьющееся сердце.

С Нумаем они не виделись последние несколько месяцев. Тот приходил на тренировки, даже если просто понаблюдать со стороны, до самой весны, оставался наставником и примером, но после его неизбежно выдернули прочь экзамены, поступление, а в школе начался новый учебный год, с новым классом, с новыми шансами и, конечно, с первогодками, которых уже сам Кугури должен был чему-то научить. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы избавиться от привычки искать Нумая взглядом, а за суматохой не удавалось придавать значения странному чувству неудовлетворённости. Просто перемены всегда приносят дискомфорт, только в этом и дело. Отговорка выглядела правдоподобной — до сегодняшнего дня.

Сегодня всё неправильное будто встало на свои места.

Против обычая Кугури вышел из душа и переоделся первым. Остальным, толкавшимся в раздевалке, сказал, что подождёт на улице, не в силах выносить духоту тесной комнаты. Снаружи стояла такая же жара, зато порывы ветра позволяли дышать. Спустившись по ступенькам, Кугури поставил сумку и опустился на самую нижнюю рядом с Нумаем.

— Решили нас дождаться?

Нумай дёрнул уголком рта, не поворачивая головы. Он тянул с ответом, наблюдая за проходившими мимо школьниками, за девочками с длинными ногами и короткими форменными юбками, а потом сказал:

— Нет, тебя, — порывисто поднялся и протянул руку.

Пальцы у Кугури рефлекторно дрогнули, он крепче сжал локти и остался сидеть, не двигаясь.

— У нас с командой ещё собрание. Мы вместе возвращаемся в школу.

— Я знаю. Собрания проводят после всех игр. Это, конечно, важно. — Нумай заговорщецки понизил голос: — Но там всегда одно и то же. Идём.

Кугури обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на выход из спортивного комплекса, и, убедившись, что никто не пытается его остановить, сжал протянутую ладонь.

Они бродили по улицам, казалось без цели, пока, наконец, Нумай не свернул к огороженной низким деревянным заборчиком площадке кафе.

— Я уверен, ты умираешь с голоду, — сказал он, кивая на свободный стол в углу.

Это была одна из особенностей Нумая — всё, что он делал, делал только с уверенностью. Даже не поспоришь.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, молчали, занятые едой, или обсуждали сегодняшний матч. Нумай описывал его так, что Кугури не узнавал, будто и не играл там вовсе: сокрушающие подачи, стремительные пасы, быстро и красиво.

— Если честно, скучаю по нашей команде. — Нумай откинулся назад, и стул опасно качнулся на двух ножках. — В университете как новая жизнь началась.

— Это же хорошо?

— Да, неплохо. — Передние ножки со стуком вернулись на пол, Нумай скрестил руки и облокотился о столешницу, оказываясь вдвое ближе, чем секунду назад. — Но мне не хватает… чтобы как раньше. Ты вот например.

Кугури вскинул брови в немом вопросе: «Я?», «При чём здесь я?», «А что я?». Нумай сдвинулся ещё ближе, как если бы собирался поделиться тайной.

— Ты с самого начала был способным и талантливым. Поэтому я чертовски радовался, когда всё-таки мог чему-то тебя научить. Например твои подачи, в прошлом году ты плохо направлял мяч. Когда я тренировался с тобой, оставался до позднего вечера — и Дайшо отчитывал нас обоих! Когда я видел, что постепенно у тебя получается как надо… — Нумай прикусил нижнюю губу, но улыбку всё равно не сдержал, такую довольную, такую счастливую. — Это было лучшее чувство.

В такие моменты, как сейчас, увлекаясь чем-то, Нумай заполнял собой всё пространство, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью. Его становилось много. Даже когда замолкал, его мысли касались физически ощутимо, и вокруг Кугури разрастался удушливый шар общего на двоих пространства со стёртыми границами.

Нумай сам же его разрушил, спасая от бьющего искрами напряжения.

— Ну что, идём? Не хочу тебя слишком задерживать.

Кивнув, Кугури подтянул к себе стакан, в котором воды осталось на донышке, повертел его между ладоней. Нужно было или сказать, или вставать и уходить.

— Встретимся ещё как-нибудь? — произнёс он, не отрывая взгляда от мутного стекла.

Не видя лица Нумая, он не мог разобрать повисшую паузу — было в ней удивление, поиск отказа? Но всё стало не важно, потому что он ответил:

— Конечно, звони мне, когда будешь свободен.

И звучал как всегда искренне.

***

Цифры мельтешили, рассыпанные по белому листу, безо всякого смысла. Кугури так долго наводил скобку, что, когда задел её рукой, чернила смазались, пачкая и тетрадь, и ребро ладони. Он посмотрел на доску, убедился, что сосредоточиться не выходит, и, достав из кармана телефон, под партой набрал сообщение. Ещё раз перечитал пример в тетради, чётко проговаривая про себя каждую цифру, и нажал кнопку отправки.

Сконцентрировать внимание удалось только после того, как пришёл ответ: «Да, после четырёх».

Кугури освободился раньше, поэтому добрался на метро до университета и ждал на границе территории. Нумай появился на одной из дорожек в окружении парней и девушек; заметив его, Кугури отвернулся, надеясь, что толпа разойдётся и не нужно будет знакомиться — мелочь, но лишнее и бесполезное. Голоса ещё звучали за спиной, чужая рука легла на плечо.

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Нумай, огибая его и заглядывая в лицо. Он был один.

День у обоих выпал свободный от тренировок — удачное совпадение. И оба не знали способов провести выходной лучше, чем всё равно поперебрасывать мяч. Дом Нумая находился недалеко, в десяти минутах неспешного шага, там, где стрелами вытянутые вверх кварталы вдруг опадали к земле.

— Зайдёшь? — спросил Нумай, когда они остановились на широкой подъездной дороге. — Никого нет, а то я бы вас познакомил.

У него в гостях Кугури ещё ни разу не бывал. Но сам не зная почему, покачал головой отрицательно.

Нумай появился спустя минуту, даже не переодевшись — из солидарности что ли, или просто забыл. Он может.

— Нужен совет от семпая? — Подходя ближе, он подбросил мяч.

Одним советом Кугури не обошёлся бы — свои недостатки он чувствовал во всём от подачи до приёма. В лучших из съемов оставались погрешности, которыми могли воспользоваться соперники, если им самим доставало способностей.

Нумай без задней мысли делился новыми фишками, они разыгрывали сложные моменты — которые становились ещё сложнее оттого, что ни один из них в связующие не годился и мяч летел по непредсказуемой траектории.

Мешало и то, что Кугури не всегда следил за мячом. На площадке обычно срабатывал какой-то переключатель: взгляд тренера, необходимость координироваться с командой — всё это не давало отвлечься. Сейчас его внимание блуждало против воли, сбивалось, когда Нумай подпрыгивал в блоке и его футболка подлетала вверх, обнажая живот, когда он разминал пальцы и растирал ладони, когда заговаривал или смеялся — особенно когда смеялся. Хотелось остановиться и слушать.

Под конец Кугури наматывал круги по дороге, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Сердце клокотало в горле.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — Вопрос застал неожиданно. — С правой.

Кугури повертел кистью, проверяя, не прошло ли, чтобы можно было сказать «ничего».

— Как-то неудачно ударил на прошлой игре. Вроде бы не страшно.

— Ага, не болит, но осторожничаешь, чтобы хуже не стало.

— Я не знаметил.

Интересно, когда Нумай это понял — казалось, он на Кугури почти не смотрел. Он сам только теперь осознал, что пытался ставить руку под другим углом, чтобы сместить нагрузку.

— Погоди, я кое-что тебе дам. — Нумай быстрым шагом отошёл к дому, у крыльца обернулся: — Точно не зайдёшь?

Кугури мотнул головой.

Вернулся Нумай с мокрыми волосами, мокрым лицом и мокрой футболкой.

— Освежился, — объяснил он в ответ на любопытный взгляд. — А это тебе.

Он заставил взять стакан воды и что-то ещё — небольшую тканевую вещь, разобраться Кугури не успел, жажда оказалась сильнее.

— Это моя перчатка, помнишь, когда я получил травму. — Он взял руку Кугури в свою, огладил большим пальцем косточку на запястье. — Она зафиксирует всё на нужных местах. Так что ни вывихов, ни растяжений не будет.

Кугури так и застыл, прижимая пустой стакан к губам. Он заставил себя внутренне встряхнуться, забыть ненадолго о чужом прикосновении.

— Спасибо, это… Вы уверены, что вам не нужна?

— Абсолютно.

***

Это была особенная вещь. Не потому, что оказалась действительно полезной и позволила играть в полную силу. Впервые Кугури мог назвать своим что-то, что раньше принадлежало Нумаю. Во время тренировки он то и дело останавливался, чтобы взглянуть на ладонь, затянутую чёрной тканью, сжимал кулак, чувствуя подушечками пальцев шершавую поверхность. Он будто разом стал сильнее. А когда Акама заметил и сказал:

— Она же совсем как была у Нумая. Или это переходящая реликвия — от аса к асу? — Кугури стало совершенно нелогично приятно.

Придя домой вечером, Кугури первым делом заглянул в ванную и переложил форму из сумки в корзину, вымыл руки, влажными ладонями пригладил волосы, скептично глядя на себя в зеркало. На его вкус собственное лицо казалось слишком вытянутым и невыразительным. Он попробовал состроить сначала серьёзное, потом суровое выражение, но получалось не то, что надо.

В коридоре под ноги бросился кот, подскочил и унёсся прочь, играя сам с собою. Кроме него в доме никого не было, по пятницам родители устраивали вечер отдыха от семьи: мама выкладывала в инстаграм селфи с подругами, отец не выходил на связь, даже если прислать сообщение «Наш дом горит».

Зайдя в комнату, Кугури упал на кровать, прислонившись лопатками к стене. Никто не звал ужинать, не выспрашивал как дела, не гнал заниматься уборкой, и сил пошевелиться без дополнительных подначек совсем не стало. Рядом, скособочившись, лежала раскрытая сумка, среди тетрадей и книг из внутреннего кармана торчала перчатка.

Кугури достал её, повернул несколько раз, сковырнул ногтем остатки неразборчивой стёршейся надписи. Все швы и неровности он успел заучить так же хорошо, как линии на собственной ладони. Надев перчатку, он закрыл глаза и коснулся плеча, пальцами сминая рукав футболки, сдвинул руку на шею и выше, накрывая губы и судорожно вдыхая. Кровь ощутимо бросилась к лицу, стучала в висках от мыслей, нечётких, осторожных, и от стыдного осознания, что он пустил эти мысли в голову. Он переложил руку на бедро, обычным ничего не значащим жестом, просто оставил её там, пережидая новую волну, поднявшуюся изнутри. Дух захватывало, как на крутых виражах. Кончиками пальцев он потянулся к молнии на ширинке, царапнул железные зубцы.

От раздавшегося сигнала СМС Кугури едва не подскочил на месте. Он вздрогнул так, что сердце поменялось местом с желудком. Будто кто-то застал его сейчас за… Да он же и не делал ничего. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы унять ложную тревогу и сглотнуть вставший в горле ком. С третьей попытки он попал в блокировку на телефоне и уставился на экран. Сообщение от Нумая в такой момент снова вызвало желание оглянуться по сторонам.

«Тренируйся, как следует,» — писал Нумай.

«Нас сегодня погнали на пляж. Бегать по песку тяжело. Умираю!»

После текста висело фото, сделанное на вытянутую руку. Для купального сезона было рано, поэтому пляж за спиной Нумая стоял почти пустой, если не считать нескольких фигур в отдалении и растянувшихся на песке тел в спортивной форме. У него самого футболка потемнела от пота, зато улыбка прятала всю усталость.

Кугури сделал долгий выдох и сполз по стене на бок, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Если переждать, то пройдёт — растерянность, волнение и желание разглядывать фото до мелочей. Нумай легко относился к общению с другими, иногда это выбивало из колеи. Он быстро нашёл общий язык с первогодками, когда ещё учился в школе, он уже сошёлся с кем-то в университете, он мог вот так запросто и без повода прислать селфи. Кугури не вёл бы себя так даже с лучшим другом.

Повернув голову он снова скосил один глаз на экран. Низко просевшее солнце сгущало краски, мягким свечением ложилось на скулы, путалось в выжженных волосах. Было тепло.

Ещё с минуту Кугури пролежал с закрытыми глазами, отмахиваясь от лезущих в голову вариантов ответов. Потом открыл фронтальную камеру и вытянул руку. Получалось темно и невнятно, половина лица совсем слилась в тенях, но сойдёт.

«Уже отдыхаю после тренировки».

Прикрепить изображение. Отправить.

***

Они общались почти всегда о волейболе, хотя где-то в промежутках между обсуждением матчей и новостей Кугури ловил отвлечённые детали и не помнил как и когда, но успевал узнать и о предметах в расписании Нумая, и о его семье, пока не увяз в этом личном по самое горло, так, что ещё немного и дышать не останется чем. В то же время он был уверен, что о себе не говорил ничего, и подходящих моментов не видел. Если подумать, Нумай его спрашивал не раз, но Кугури отвечал коротко и на этом заканчивал. Волейбол действительно оставался единственным постоянным и крепким звеном между ними. Сколько бы раз Нумай ни пытался это опровергнуть, Кугури удивлялся как впервые.

— Идём на ярмарку вместе?

Когда Нумай спросил это, Кугури поймал себя на желании посмотреть по сторонам. Они говорили о фестивале уличной еды, который на выходных должен пройти в парке Ёёги, о собственных планах в эти дни — как оказалось, их отсутствии. И тогда прозвучал этот вопрос. Кугури рефлекторно пожал плечами, только потом подумал, что был бы совсем не против. Его неопределённый ответ в любом случае уже восприняли как согласие.

В субботу, стоя посреди комнаты в самом центре воронки из смятых, разбросанных по полу вещей, Кугури чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. Покосившись на часы в очередной раз, он вытащил из кучи тёмно-синюю клетчатую рубашку с коротким рукавом, не новую, но хорошую. В прошлом году Нумай сказал, что она здорово сочетается с цветом его глаз (а Кугури почему-то запомнил).

Он выскользнул в гостиную, где мама как раз занималась глажкой, и забрался на диван, ждать, когда до него дойдёт очередь.

То, что Нумай придёт в футболке, он даже не сомневался — тот всегда их носил, даже в школу под униформой, и, когда расстёгивал пиджак, сквозь тонкую белую ткань просвечивали то английские надписи, то рисунки.

Кугури не ошибся. Нумая он увидел издалека: тот стоял спиной, действительно в футболке и джинсах, подвёрнутых над щиколотками, открывая натянутые, сильно выступающие сухожилия. Подойдя ближе, Кугури замялся, не зная, позвать голосом или тронуть за плечо, но едва занёс руку, как Нумай обернулся и, заметив смазанный жест, ударил по ладони. Замяться, растеряться — уж он, наверное, не знал, что это такое.

Они свернули на тропинки, посыпанные гравием, который ещё дышал жаром солнечного дня. Некоторые палатки сворачивались, другие — только подключали приборы к сети, разматывая длинные паутины проводов. Парк шумел музыкой и голосами, как растревоженный улей, и на фоне всего Кугури по-странному отчётливо ловил каждое слово Нумая, хрустящий звук его шагов, смех. Когда тот отвлекался, Кугури переставал смотреть себе под ноги и косил глазом на его профиль, опасаясь, что Нумай почувствует, обернётся, поймает взгляд. И в глубине души надеялся на это.

Нумай вертел листовку, которую непонятно где успел выцепить, вчитывался в мелкий шрифт и жевал данго, а Кугури в тысячный раз — как будто в первый — изучал знакомые черты, не представляя, что пытается в них найти. И вот тогда Нумай действительно обернулся. Выражения его лица Кугури не видел, пойманный всем своим вниманием в западню расширившихся в полумраке зрачков. Дыхание перехватило от чувства, будто ему забираются в мысли, в неозвученные фразы, непозволенные, упрятанные за непроизвольным образом безразличия. Пришлось сморгнуть наваждение, слабовольно разорвать контакт, пока на поверхности не оказалось самое немое и далёкое.

— Будешь? — спросил Нумай как ни в чём не бывало, протягивая шпажку с данго.

Кугури сглотнул и мотнул головой. Ему бы сейчас кусок в горло не полез. Особенно с чужих рук.

— Может, в тир?

— Можно. — Кугури пожал плечами.

Ему правда было всё равно, куда они пойдут дальше. Где-то второплановыми мыслями он упрекал себя за это. Но в самом деле, единственное, что важно — чтобы вместе.

— Хочешь выпить? — Нумай кивнул в сторону навеса, где за альтернативной барной стойкой смешивали коктейли.

— Мне нельзя. Я несовершеннолетний.

Нумай уставился удивлённо, а потом фыркнул.

— Слишком серьёзен. Я и не думал, что согласишься.

Он закинул руку на плечо Кугури и потянул к себе, как делал много раз, но в пылу после матча прикосновения не ощущались такими подавляющими. Нет, грубыми они не были, навязчивыми тоже, просто сосредотачивали на себе.

— Что вы делаете? — пробормотал Кугури, не решаясь говорить громче.

— Пытаюсь растормошить тебя!

— Не надо, — а это прозвучало всё же отчётливо и резко.

Против ожидания Нумай отпустил его, мгновенно притих. От этого казалось, что и все остальные звуки вокруг стали мягче, обтекали их стороной, не вмешиваясь.

— Когда я увидел тебя впервые, — заговорил Нумай, бездумно покалывая остриём шпажки указательный палец, — то решил, что это тебе в волейбол играть не нравится. Но оказалось, что играешь ты со всей отдачей, а вот в жизни будто совсем ничем не заинтересован.

Расправив плечи, он обернулся, снова оживая, излучая привычную, пусть теперь и беспокойную энергию.

— Я не знаю даже, почему ты согласился пойти со мной сегодня. Ничего не могу прочитать. Не представляю, что тебе предложить, чтобы понравилось. Хочешь яблок в карамели? А салюты любишь? Любишь вообще что-нибудь?

Он тараторил так, будто совсем забыл, что его слушают, а потом замолчал, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, взволнованный сверх меры. Его напряжение передавалось по воздуху — и только поэтому Кугури сказал, неосмотрительно, импульсивно, пусть и недрогнувшим голосом:

— Да. Я люблю вас.

Летние вечера — жаркие и душные. Почему-то ощутилось это только сейчас. Кугури не двигался, совсем оцепенев, и мысленно просил: «Не переспрашивайте».

Нумай несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, тяжело выдохнул и произнёс, наконец:

— Это же не шутка.

Страшно не было. Наверное, оттого что Кугури никогда не думал об этом признании, не просчитывал варианты, не пытался представить реакцию, а сейчас уже стало поздно. Он просто ждал.

— А я всё думал… — Нумай взлохматил свои волосы да так и оставил руку на затылке в растерянности. — Извёлся, как тебе понравиться.

Он спрятал за кулаком улыбку, очень нескромную и довольную — видно было по искрам во взгляде, и Кугури одновременно хотелось закатить глаза и улыбнуться в ответ. Второе — сильнее.

Ему показалось, что Нумай сейчас как обычно схватит за плечи, обнимет до хруста рёбер, но тот, действительно потянувшись к нему, лишь осторожно коснулся локтя, и Кугури сам сдвинулся ближе, чувствуя, как локоть ложится в подставленную ладонь, словно правильно подобранный паззл. И вся ситуация напоминала решённую головоломку.


End file.
